Playing House Like Pros
by InscribedBeauty
Summary: 3-5 am Domestic JohnDave idea which I've rated M because I'll end up including smut, I know I will, I can't deny who I am. I hope you enjoy my little game of house and headcanons and if I get facts/make spelling errors please don't make a big deal of it thank you very much.


Dreams are pretty fuckin' dope. You like to dream. So you kinda wanna keep doin' it but it's a little hard to dream when you have an energetic five year old bouncing on your back. You groan and try to shoo Casey away lazily, but only get loud whines of "Papaaaaaaaaaa" in response. Shit, there's no way you're going back to bed. Coaxing said five year old off your back, you roll over, asking your lil princess to fetch your shades so you can brave it out in the sunlight. You haul your ass out of bed, scooping her up in your arms and carrying her to the kitchen.

The smell of coffee and pancakes is like fucking heaven to you at the moment and you spot John, setting Casey down to let her get her breakfast and get the fuck ready because you are not having her teacher bitch you out again. (That woman is venomous and you nearly started a cat fight the first fucking day.) You wrap your arms snuggly around your husbands waist and rock him back and forth a bit, pressing a small kiss to his temple. "Good morning, Mama." Is all you're greeted with and _excuse the fuck out of him_. (You were certain you made it clear that you were not a woman the night before.) You give him a friendly reminder that you are infact _Papa_ before you feel a tug on the leg of your pajama bottoms.

Carrying Casey to the living room and settling her on your lap when you sit down, you switch the T.V on for her, switching it to some kickass cartoon (Blues Clues is the shit and you can not be convinced otherwise) and taking the brush from her hand. You set to work on brushing her hair out and braiding it (Okay you kinda see why he calls you mama) making her look fan-fucking-tastic.

When Casey's all dressed and ready, you leave her to do whatever the fuck it is five year olds do (Honestly she does some confusing shit) before going to wait for your own breakfast. You lean your elbows on the counter, propping your head up and mumbling out a small "You should whistle louder, hummingbird" to John, which causes his face to tint a light red. (You always catch him whistling when he cooks and goddamn is it adorable.)

When breakfast is done and over with and everyone is dressed, you practically rush both John and Casey outside, you really don't wanna deal with her teacher today. John convinces you to take his car instead of your old pick up and yeah, you can kinda see why. Settling Casey in is pretty easy, seeing as she's always so eager to get to school. After making sure she's buckled in properly (John always teases you about being a mother hen, whatever though, fuck his shit, you'd rather be safe than sorry) you get in the car and do your morning drop offs, kissing Casey a few times before sending her off to class (You're totally too mature to give her teacher dirty looks, totally too mature.) You drive Daddy to work and end up convincing him into a few lingering kisses until you realize how late you've made him.

The drive home is admittedly a little lonely, but you're used to it. (Working the nightshift at clubs means you can stay home and play house wife by yourself until Casey gets off from school.) You wash the dishes and clean up a little around the house, doing the laundry and such. When you're done your chores, you settle down for a nap and wake up with an hour to spare before picking up Casey. You fetch your laptop and settle to work on a few panels (Whoever said children take away your hobbies is a goddamn liar, you still do most of the shit you used to do.) before Rose decides now is the best time in the world to get your attention (Your sister refuses to acknowledge how important you are to the wide world of the internet, whatever, though.)

- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 02:33 -

TT: Hello, mama, how has your day been so far?

TT: Judging by the time you've just woken up from your nap, correct?

TG: wow okay john got you in on the mama thing too huh?

TG: fucking incredible goddamn

TG: but yes i just woke up

TT: No need to get so touchy, it's fairly cute. Besides, it's fitting.

TG: yeah okay what do you want?

TT: Just informing you Jade and I will be stopping by for dinner tonight incase you forgot.

TG: oh please like id forget

TT: You forgot, didn't you.

TG: ...

TG: fine

TG: shit i gotta go get casey

TG: see ya tonight rosey posey

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 02:46 -

TT: I despise that nickname, Davey wavey.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 02:48 -

You manage to pick Casey up on time, recieving few complaints from her teacher (What a bitchy woman) before driving her home, listening to her babble about her day from the backseat while you drive, blue eyes sparkling excitedly (You are so fucking happy she got that from John, you've always loved his eyes. She does have your hair, though, that you're pretty fuckin' thankful for.) You carry your baby inside (You have a habit of letting her nap for an hour before you go pick up John) and sit on the couch, letting her doze on your lap while you watch something on T.V. The alarm on your phone goes off, and you wake her up, carrying her still sleepy self back out to the car and buckling her in again.

John's waiting for you, and he has a bit of a pissed off face (His boss is a total douche, so you don't blame him) but you coax him into toning down the language as he rants (You are such a fucking hypocrite) with promises of a back and shoulder rub when you get home. On the drive home Casey tells John all about her day excitedly, and he hangs on every word, occasionally laughing and sometimes you laugh along too. When you arrive home, you remind John that Rose and Jade are coming over, and he groans softly, which of course draws a laugh from you (They totally tease you whenever you get affectionate, what evil lesbians.)

The moment you get her shoes off, Casey runs to her bedroom to do whatever is it little girls do, and you push John towards the couch, making him tug his shirt off and lay on his stomach as you straddle his ass, gently kneading your fingers into the muscles and (few) knots you find. It doesn't take long for you to have him totally relaxed (You are good with your fingers in _many_ ways.) When you're done your massage, you let him slip up, handing him his shirt back (Not without asking for a goddamn kiss, of course, you need payment for that shit) and he compliments on how clean the house is.

It's your turn to cook, and you after checking with your princess, you decide on chicken stir fry (You know no one will complain because your cooking is the bomb diggity.) You rap absent-mindedly (sometimes Casey throws in a sick beat or two, you've taught her so well) as you cook, making the task practically fly by with ease. You're just finishing up when Rose and Jade arrive, and Casey seems a little torn betwee hugging them and running the fuck away. Your sister comes over to kiss your cheek and give your cooking the _look_ and you shoo her the fuck out because this is _your_ kitchen. Jade practically knocks you the fuck over in a hug and John tells her to ease up, which results in a small arguement (ah sibling rivalry) and you exchange a small grin with Rose (the two of you are soooooooooooo mature you don't even argue like that, nope not ever.)


End file.
